Sinister Is An Understatement
by Burnmoon
Summary: There is a new villain- if you could call it that- in Jump City. And it knows all the connections between the Titans- especially Robins. It starts to target Starfire, much to Robin's dismay... and horror. Blood is dripping, and the clock is ticking, but how to stop an enemy you don't know anything about?
1. The Intruder

_This fanfiction is basically the result of an explosion of muse while watching Teen Titans on Youtube. My explosions of muse can sometimes come up with the most random things, so be prepared. This DOES contain blood, suffering of the Titans- particularly Robin and Starfire- (MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) R/S and lots and lots of drama... SO, be prepared!_

A figure clung, upside-down, on the ceiling of the Titan's Tower, eyes narrowed. An odd green changeling was furiously versing a cyborg in a match in which they raced pixels in the shape of cars. Looking to her right, she saw a dark girl in a dark blue cloak, absorbed in a depressing book while levitating. Crawling through a vent, she come to a secluded office part of the Tower, where the... leader figure was intently reading and researching about... about something. With a curious poke into his mind, she was confused to see that it was filled to the brim about super-villians, criminals, and his team- although one member seemed to stand out a bit more than the others (Robin, was what appeared). She could sense it. Crawling back into the vent, she peeked into a very girl-ish room filled with pink, flowers, and fluff. It almost made her gag. There, an orange skinned, red haired, emerald-green eyed girl sat contently stroking what seemed to be a giant, pale worm. This one was not from this planet, the figure knew, and curious upon this aliens thoughts, she peeked into her mind. It was filled with flowers, pink, along with some thoughts of her home planet ('Tamaran,' was what appeared in the figures mind, also Starfire) and her teammates. One seemed to stand out more, like the other one.

The figure crawled back to the main room, staring intently at the dark girl levitating in the corner. Something about her seemed... off almost. Like she almost didn't belong. With a little, semi-innocent little peek into her mind, the figure was sent reeling back in horror, almost blowing her cover in a quiet gasp of terror. Darkness, cold and icy, had been in there. Evil, with squinty red eyes peering back. (Raven was what appeared) But what confused her was a bright light, as if the dark girl was resisting that darkness. Interesting.

Raven's eyes suddenly shined a bright white light, and her voice said in icy and cold anger, "Someone was inside my head." Cyborg and Beast Boy snapped their heads towards her, and Raven said icily, "Get Robin and Starfire," The two ran to the separate rooms, and the two came back with the rest of the team. "What happened?" Robin demanded, and Starfire said in a concerned voice,"Is something wrong?" Raven raked her gaze across her friends and stated simply, "We have an intruder."

The figure's eyes widened as Raven blew her cover, and it looked around in a panic searching for an escape route. Making as quietly and quickly as it could, it made its way to the exit, maybe if... "I'll scan the Tower." Cyborg said, and blue light swept the entire Tower. Panicked, the figure was about to jump down when Cyborg pointed and yelled,"There!" Alarmed, the figure looked down to see a red birdarang come spinning towards her.

The explosion sent the intruder spiraling down, and Robin gave a victorious smirk as it landed with a thud. Before it could get get up, Cyborg blasted it with his sonic cannon, sending it flying and smacking into the wall. With a twitch, the figure got up and revealed itself. It was covered in dark armor, a bodysuit. It covered all of her body, except her hands and face. Bright red beads were strung around her neck, and a blue sword was sheathed behind her back (Which she immediately unsheathed). Robin alertly noted the silver throwing knives in one paw-like hand and a purple ball of fame in another. However, the most striking feature was the pure white fox-faced mask- however there was nothing attached to the face. A devious smile confirmed to Robin it was the actual face. The masks features included pale red circles on the cheeks, and a red, thin marking stretching from the ear to the circles. Something that seemed to unnerve all of the Titans (except for Raven), was the black, soulless, pupil-less eyes. Flowing black hair rested in front and behind of the fox-faced enemy with noticeable red tints at the ends. With a snarl, the intruder charged.

"Titans, Go!" The intruder heard the leader (Robin, was it?) order, and an overwhelming five opponents charged the intruder. The green changeling (She believed his name was 'Beast Boy') transformed into a snarling wolf and leapt to confront her, and the intruder blasted purple flames that sent him flying to the opposite side of the room. Replaced swiftly by Starfire, the fox-faced enemy narrowly dodged a powerful punch (it frightened the enemy to know what strength lay behind that) and whipped her sword diagonally across the alien, followed by a flying side-kick. The intruder winced slightly- it was like kicking stone. A devious smirk was replaced by the wince as she caught sight of scarlet staining the floor.

Robin looked aghast at Starfire's bleeding wound, and with a battle cry of rage, he flew at the fox-faced enemy (Cyborg and Raven barely landing any hits) and gave two swift kicks and a punch, sending the enemy flying, the intruder backed up against the wall. "Who are you?!" Robin snarled, holding up his opponent. Pupils formed in the black eyes, red and concentrated.

The enemy looked intently for connections, anything before she made her escape. They were all connected by a strong, solid blue line... friendship. She glanced at Raven. More or less. 'Oh?' Thought the fox-faced intruder, seeing some pink. It was between Robin (how she despised him now) and the alien. That could be very.. useful.

Robin punched the fox-faced enemy again, for she had not given him an answer. "Robin..." Raven began slowly, but she might as well hadn't existed. The intruder said slowly, and mildly,"I don't have a name.. or at least not one I'm willing to give you. Why I'm here is something I'm not really ready to share either." The voice was whispery, smooth and icy, like the rustling of autumn leaves. Robin leaned in his face and growled,"Thats not good enough." The fox-faced opponent cocked her head slightly, and said mildly and pointedly,"...Robin, was it? Do you know what happens when you back an animal up against a wall?" "Wha..."

With an almost maniacal grin, the enemy grew tremendously and course, black fur grew onto every inch. Hands were transformed into paws, and long silver claws sprouted from them. The sword was repositioned, floating above its back. Eight tails revealed themselves, red tints at their ends. Bright red shining markings were on the sides, and eight purple balls of flame ignited around her, coming from eight of her red beads. The kitsune grinned as she felt all of the power coursing through her veins, all of the magic suddenly refocused and anew. Her pure-white mask bared her razor-sharp fangs. She took a step forward, and her eyes widened in delight as she saw the fear alight in all of their eyes, and relished it as she saw it too behind Robin's mask. She _felt _it. And she loved it.

The Titan's mouths hung open as the tails pointed and formed a massive, furious ball of purple fire. The tails surged forward, but a few knocked against a pillar, diminishing the ball of fire. As the sphere landed with a great explosion, all of the Titans were sprawled against the main room, and the kitsune roared in anger. "The size of this room has prevented me from delivering more suffering than you deserve, Titans. Next time the battlefield won't be so small!" The angry intruder placed a massive paw on Robin's chest, and leaned her muzzle in close. The leader struggled angrily and looked at the kitsune's face in defiance. 'Insolent child...' thought the kitsune before saying icily,"I see your feelings, boy." She flicked her tail towards Starfire. "And don't you think I won't stoop as low to use them to my advantage..." She looked at Starfire and gazed at her as if she was a juicy piece of meat. Robin spat in the fox's face, which released an angry howl from the canine. The fox pressed her snout to his forehead and her eyes widened as she drank in every memory, thought, feeling, desire and regret. Undisturbed, the fox released Robin, and said coldly,"We'll meet again."

Robin struggled to get up, and surveyed the rest of his team. Cyborg was repairing the Tower, and Raven was tending to Starfire. Robin limped as fast as he could to them, and said quickly,"Is she alright?" Raven said monotonously,"When the fox slashed Starfire, it was clumsy since it wasn't expecting the assault. The wound is shallow and didn't damage any vital organs." Starfire said optimistically,"We may have gotten our behinds kicked, but I'm sure next time we meet that giant fox we will surely be victorious!" She winced as Raven stitched up the wound, and Robin couldn't help but stare at the blood staining the floor before answering,"There will be no 'we' next time Star. You heard that thing, it specifically targeted _you. _You be coming to the next battle." Cyborg said as he examined the damaged pillar,"Robin, why is it that every time we meet a new baddie, you just _have _to make number 1 on their 'Need to make suffer the most' list?"

As Raven floated over to knock Beast Boy back into consciousness, Robin sighed and asked,"Who and what is that thing?" Cyborg paused and checked his database, and he replied,"She was right- she doesn't have a clear name, plus she is new in town. She has been seen by locals before, and they've been calling her Fox-face." As Raven used her dark magic to poise a metal pan to strike Beast boy into consciousness, she replied,"It was roughly something called a 'kitsune'- or at least something close to it. They are foxes with shapeshifting powers, and very powerful magic." Starfire cocked her head and said in a confused tone,"Your names for your native species here on Earth are most strange. From my understanding, I thought a fox was a bushy-tailed, red-furred, adorable canine. Not a giant, 8-tailed, black-furred, definitely NOT adorable monster." Raven replied,"Thats because they aren't really supposed to exist." Robin asked,"Can they read minds?" Raven shook her head and said,"I haven't read much about Japanese culture, so I don't really know." Robin slightly shuddered at the loss of privacy in his own mind, how that thing had read everything in his mind. He stood up and said in fierce determination,"Well, whatever she is, we're going to find her and bring her down."

_The things That I based Fox-Face off~_

_Sub Form:_

_ images/characters/characters_ - Thats Evil Rao from Okami_

_ . - and the pokemon Zoroark._

_True Form: _

_ . And that is Demon Lord Ninetails from Okami as well!_


	2. The Pursuit

_Well, i thought I might give this a try again. I'm not really that sure on continuing, buuut, I got inspired again and thought to post this. Alright, lets see how it goes._

__Fox-Face leapt from rooftop to rooftop, constantly looking over her shoulder in anxiety. She hated the feeling of being hunted- for wasn't she the hunter? Wasn't she supposed to be the one to cause fear, not the other way around? Well, despite her puzzlement, she was sure that the Titans wouldn't start to look for her until well into the morning, but she still didn't like this. Not really. She stopped on top of what the humans called a 'fast-food resturaunt', the city rooftops coming to an end at the vast parking lot and a couple other resturants. Her breath came out raggard and exhausted, her white face troubled. The kitsune loved to be her true form, to be on four legs again, but it cost so much energy. The fox sat down, her chest still aching and her porcelain face a dull pain. It was then that she came to the conclusion- she _hated_ those insolent little titans. They had something she needed. And they stopped her from getting it, and she hated them for it. Looking up at the night-time sky, she saw a green owl approaching. About to blow it off, she realized that hawks weren't green. The changeling was. Panicking, she shifted into her lowest form- just a black fox with a white face with only one tail. Whipping into a shadow, she curled up, hiding her snow-white face in her tail.

Beast Boy landed on the giant M that marked the mcdonalds, changing swiftly back into his normal form, crouching on the curve. "Ah, man Robin! How am I supposed to find a _black _fox at night? We should put it off until morning. My arms are tired! I want some dinner! Come on!" He heard Robin give a sigh, saying,"Alright. Come on back before I kill myself from your whining." The green changeling scowled, but said nothing but,"Fine then." About to turn into his owl form again, he noticed something. The shadow by the M he was sitting on was breathing. Shadows didn't breath. "Woah... I think-"

Robin's eyes widened at Beast's Boys discovery, but then recoiled as animilistic snarls and yelping erupted through his earpiece. Whipping to his team, he yelled,"Titans! Beast Boy's been ambushed, lets go!" Raven gave a little hiss between her teeth like a cobra, pulling up her hood and dissappearing under the floor in a void of black, her eyes glowing vengefully. Cyborg blinked in surprise, but nodded and crashed through the door, Robin following close behind, yelling,"Stay here Starfire!" At the dissapointed alien.

Fox-face was in a frenzy, ripping mercilessly at Beast-Boy like an animal (which, admittedly, she was.) The changeling didn't dare transform into something too large and let her escape right under his nose, but he was hurting. Fox-face knew that. He had transformed into a tiger, which would have easily broken the neck of the kitsune had she not shifted right back into her humanoid form. Her sword danced in the moonlight, dripping blood and narrowly dodging powerful swipes that would have easily lopped her head off. She backflipped back as the green predator lunged for her throat, landing across the rooftop from him. The great cat leapt at her, claws outstretched and face wrinkled in a furious snarl. The vixen dodged to the side, bashing him with the hilt of her sword. The tiger roared with anger, landing with a thump on his back, exposing his stomach. Fox-face saw her chance to end Beast-Boy's life, and was at his side in an instant, bringing her sword down to rip him open from throat to tail. A sharp pain bursrt in her side, however, and she was flung back , to see a dark blue hooded figure in front of her, growling like a demon. The dark one- Raven. "No!" Fox-face yelped, her porcelain face expressionless but the frustration and fear in her voice clear. No matter. She could handle 2 children- one was greatly wounded anyhow. And then they all showed up.

Robin flung upwards on the rooftop, along with Cyborg. Raven had Fox-face backed up against the edge of the roof, and he was aware of civilians gathering to watch the fight. He took one glance at Beast-Boy (now in human-ish form) on his back, clutching his stomach and he knew that they had dodged a bullet. "Careful now..." He advised, tensely approaching the kitsune. The dark pits that were her eyes seemed to flash, and the vixen whipped up and snapped her jaws in front of Raven's face, making the half-demon recoil with a startled hiss. Before they knew it, the kitsune was running frantically away, running on all fours with two tails that he hadn't noticed before streaming out behind her. Cursing, he leapt from the rooftop onto his motorcycle, speeding after Fox-face, ignoring the startled the crowd.

Cyborg barked,"HEY! Wait up!" Running off into his car after Robin. Raven looked icily back at Beast Boy, asking indifferently,"Are you okay?" The green changeling struggled to get up, grinning arrogantly,"Of course! Not a scratch." The half-demon snickered, replying,"Then get moving." She created a black disk to help her chase after her teammates, hood still drawn. Beast Boy scowled, turning into a peregrin falcon, rocketing to his teammates.

Fox-face bounded rooftop to rooftop, her humanoid appearance slipping. When her emotions were up- especially anger- she would become more fox-like, and she was with every stride. By the time the leader had caught up with her, she was a wolf- sized black fox with a white face, red beads dangling from her neck. Eight tails billowed like fans behind her darting body, and her sword hovered above her back. She snarled at Robin, motorcycle paralell beside her, her sword dancing on her back, desperate for blood. She growled when her attacks were thwarted by a tough staff, and she skidded to a halt. She was aware of the other children gaining on her, and she watched as Robin sped past her. Grinning, she ran after him, leaping on his back and cackling like a hyena, feeling the leader struggle to stay on his cycle. A startled yell from the boy fueled her resolve, and she bashed his helmet off with the hilt of her sword. She leaned her weight to the side, flinging Robin off of his motorcycle. She leaped into the air, flipping Robin in the air by his shirt and slamming him done to the ground (still not touching earth), grinning like the devil. She pointed her sword toward the dusty earth, coming crashing down. She felt her blade puncture nothing but cement, and out of the corner of her eye she could see a clenched fist come swinging towards her. Growling, she dodged, and violently lunged at Robin, fangs bared.

The Titans had withdrawn when they could see nothing but dust, and when it cleared, Cyborg sharply inhaled in surprise. Fox-face was behind Robin, now humanoid, her sword ready to slit his throat. Even Raven looked anxious, but she sealed her face when she saw the kitsune grin wider at her expression. Robin didn't dare struggle, he knew that a twitch would send him falling to the floor with his throat sliced open in a bloody line. "No..." The kitsune whispered in his ear, sending a chill down his spine. "I'm not finished with you yet. Whats the point of killing her when you aren't there to witness her bleed?" She concluded, kicking him to the floor. With a final snarl, she whipped away as the Titans rushed to aid their leader. Robin struggled to his feat, hissing,"After her!" Raven reasoned,"We can't. She's already disappeared. We go chasing after her... in the dark... we could get ambushed like Beast Boy. And this time someone could get killed. Like you almost did." The boy wonder narrowed his eyes, and Cyborg accused,"And hey, why did she let you go? I'm glad she did, but why?" Robin lied,"She must have been scared off by you guys, maybe Raven." It was the half-demon's turn to narrow her eyes, as she knew that wasn't true. However, she didn't say anything, letting it slide. Beast Boy whined,"Can we go back now? I'm hungry, man! And tired! And bleeding! My beautiful face is bleeding!" Cyborg snorted,"_Your _beautiful face? Ya right. Come on, guys. We'll find her later." Robin sighed, nodding and heading to his motorcycle. Raven turned, saying,"You guys go ahead. I'm going to the library." Robin pointed out,"You shouldn't go alone. You said it yourself- you could get ambushed." The ash-skinned girl turned back to him, saying icily,"Don't worry. She's _scared_ of me, remember?" Robin fell silent, and he finally said,"Okay. Just be careful."

Starfire laid in her room, lookin up at the ceiling in boredom, comtemplating the healing speed of humans and why it was so slow when she heard the door open. Jumping to her feet, she hovered excitedly to the main room, chatting to hide her dissapointment. "Was the fox captured? Did you deliver some kicking-of-the-butt? Were you victorious as I had hoped? Where is Raven?" She bubbled, looking at Robin hopefully. The leader brushed past her, saying in frustration,"She got away. Raven is looking into her more at the library." He entered his office without looking back, and Starfire stopped hovering, looking defeated. Cyborg walked up to her, laying a hand on her shoulder, saying,"He's just in one of those moods. Come on, lets play some video games."

Robin puzzled over the stuff in his office, pausing at the seemingly unimportant colorful bamboo rods that were stringed together by a thin rope. He remembered picking them up in Tokyo at the return trip, he found them buried somewhere. The rods had interested him enough to keep them, but the team didn't really know about them. He figured that it wasn't important. Realizing how late it was, and that Raven had not returned, he left his office to search for her.

Raven appeared late with a book in her hand, right before everyone was about to find her, and Robin snapped,"Your late! We were just about to look for you!" The half-demon ignored him, saying grimly,"I found something on Fox-face. And it isn't good. She is more powerful than we thought. Sit down." When they were all seated, she opened her book, starting,"Fox-face started out with only two tails, like all kitsune. She caused plague and disease, but the local Japanese worshipped her as a goddess, seeing her black fur as a sign of divinity. She grew strong, living 9 thousand years and growing a tail every thousand. She called for a sacrifice ever full moon, often making friends and family watch. But it was needed, as she would then cause entire villages to die off from misfortune and tradegy. When her ninth thousand years had passed, she was a nine-tailed fox- achieving ultimate power. She relished the suffering of others, often killing in the night. Her god status had not changed, and her power grew so strong that she threatened to overthrow Japan and maybe the world in sickness, hunger, and death. She killed more often, feeding on blood, living in a shrine ontop of a mountain. Her followers executed anyone who dared threaten her, until finally one man had had enough. He climbed the hill, slaying anyone who got in his way. His lover was about to die at the paws of Fox-face, and he would not allow it. Enchanting bamboo rods, he defeated the fox by severing her ninth tail, sealing her power and her tail away in the rods. He hid the rods where no one would ever find them, and Fo-face, greatly weakened, hid and bided her time, avoiding riots and mobs intent on killing her. Legend says that if she finds her rods, she will bring utter destruction in a wave of death." Finishing, she looked up at the Titans stunned faces. "This is more than a simple intruder."


End file.
